Prue and the boys
by footiefan
Summary: Prue badly wants a boyfriend and goes off to look for her perfect match.
1. Prue with no man

Author's note: This is my first ever fanfiction so excuse the shortness.P.S-Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I'm not stealing the characters,I'm just borrowing them.

Prue glanced over wistfully where Leo and Piper stood cradling each other in the kitchen,then over to Phoebe and Cole,kissing in the living room. 'I really need to get myself a boyfriend' she thought,then sighed.

What she needed was a plan-a plan to get a man.And she had an idea.

"Piper,Phoebe,I need you in here now!" she called.Her 2 sisters rushed in the sun-room.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Phoebe anxiously, panic spread on both their faces.

"I need to get on-Let's go to the Corner Café.I'll go get the coats"

Piper stole a glance at Phoebe. "Is it me?" she asked "Or has Prue go totally mad? She hates that place.She says all it is is a place where men check out 'chicks' all the time."

Phoebe looked back at Piper. "We've got to go with her and see what's wrong".

Piper and Phoebe quickly hurried after Prue.

Out the corner of her eye,Prue could see her 2 sisters discussing,then hurrying towards her.

"Come on,I wanna get there for 12" said Prue as rushed Piper and Phoebe's coats on, then ran out the door.

"Isn't that the time where all the men are?" said Phoebe.

"Yeah" replied Piper, "Something weird's going on",then she and Phoebe went after Prue,locking the door behind them.


	2. The Corner Cafe

Author's note:Thanks Barbas for reviewing my fan fic.Everyone else please rr

Disclaimer:I'm not stealing the characters,I'm just borrowing them.

In the café,the place was crawling with men,some handsome,some ugly,some hairy,some small,some tall,some thin and some fat.

Phoebe and Piper were watching Prue's every move.

"Look at her eyes" whispered Phoebe

"It seems as if she's watching every man" Piper whispered back.

The 2 sisters continued to watch Prue.

Prue sighed.It seemed that every drop-dead gorgeous man was taken. But maybe,just maybe,one of them would be single.She decided to give it a try.

She walked over to a man,alone, in his early 20s,with sandy coloured hair.

"Hey there" she flirted, "What's a good looking bloke like you doing here on his own?"

The man smiled back. "Well,actually..." he started.

"He's with me" finished a voice from behind.

Prue,in mid-smile,span around.There stood a late 20s woman,raven hair with red streaks,glaring at Prue.

"He's mine,so get your hands off!"

Prue turned back to the man.he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry.I was trying to tell you..." he stuttered.

Prue shrugged as the woman dragged the man off towards the exit.

What she needed was someone who was already close to her.Someone she already knew...


	3. Prue makes a move

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing Barbas and Lowndes.Everybody please keep reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer:I'm not stealing the characters,I'm just borrowing them.

Prolouge:After the event in The Corner Café Prue decided to get a man that she already knew.And she knew just who would be perfect...

Prue's gaze went over to Piper and Leo in the corner, talking quietly.

'My very own angel would be good' she thought,pausing,then shifting her gaze back to Piper and Leo.

"Piper!" she called, "P3 need you-it's urgent!"

'By the time she finds out they don't need her,it'll be too late' she thought to herself.

Piper quickly put on her coat,gave Leo a kiss good-bye,and headed out the door.

'Soon, it'll be me kissing Leo good-bye' Prue snickered and then smiled smugly.

5 minutes after Piper had left, Prue turned to Leo.

"Hey Leo. That shirt really suits you. It makes you look sooooo muscular" Prue said as she ran her hand up and down Leo's bicep.

Leo look a bit uncomfortable, but she would soon change that. She leant in, lips puckered, and gave Leo a great big fat kiss on the lips, kissing him more and more passionately.

Leo pulled away, a look of confusion and concern spread on his face.

"Prue, listen, get off me! What's wrong with you? Get off me! I can't believe you would do this to Piper!"

Prue finally pulled away. "What she knows won't hurt, lover boy"

Leo shrugged himself from Prue and took her, shaking her.

"Prue listen to me, I love Piper! And I won't hurt her! So stop this nonsense right now! ..."

Prue broke away form his hold, not listening to him anymore. She was so stupid for going for a goody-two-shoes. What she needed was someone bad and dangerous...

Author's note: Sorry it's so short. Promise I'll do longer chapters


	4. Prue and the bad guy

Author's note: I'll try and make this chapter long. Please read and **REVIEW** even if you don't like it!

Disclaimer: I'm not stealing the characters, I'm just borrowing them

Prue slopped down on her bed with a thump. She had just make one of the most stupidest mistake she had ever made. She had gone after a goody-two-shoes. How stupid was that?

What she needed was someone who wasn't going to reject her. And she knew exactly who to go for this time.

Once Phoebe, Piper and Leo had gone out of the house, Prue decided it was time. She could hear Cole strolling into his bedroom. She quietly crept after him and closed the door behind her. Cole, now sitting on the bed, looked up and saw her.

"Hey handsome" Prue flirted "All on your own? Want some company?" She sat beside him without waiting for an answer.

She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips firmly on Cole's mouth, and was delighted when he responded back to her. They kissed more and more passionately, never stopping. Finally they pulled away, gasping for breath. Cole held Prue tight to him.

"Oh Prue, I love you so much" he whispered, nibbling her ear, Prue giggling affectionately.

"Oh Cole" she sighed, "All along, our true love has been right under our noses. How could we of been so stupid?"

Cole got up and went over to the door. Prue looked at him panicky. He shut the door and double locked it.

"Now we're all alone" he smiled taking her, pressing him to his body.

They started kissing again and, still holding each other, they clambered under the sheet covers.

After an hour of playing under the duvet, Prue and Cole finally came out of the bed. They looked at each other, feeling so much love for each other, it was hard to explain.

"Prue, I know this is wrong, but I don't want our relationship to end, not now it's only just started. I think that, well, I picked the wrong sister"

These last words made Prue so happy and delighted, she flung herself onto her new lover.

"I don't want this to end either" she replied, snuggling up to him. Cole wrapped his arms around her, cradling her.

Prue sighed with happiness. She believed she had just found her true love.

A slam of the front door made the two new lovers spring apart.

"We'll have to keep this a secret from Phoebe" murmured Cole.

Prue smiled. "I like things that are bad and dangerous" she whispered, running her fingers up Cole's arms., "That's what attracted me to you".

Cole grinned. "And your beautiful body and mind is what attracted me to you" he replied.

Prue and Cole stood there in each others arms, staring into their lover's eyes until a call made them break away.

"Hello! Anyone in? Hello?!" shouted Phoebe from downstairs.

Prue smiled at Cole wistfully. "I wish we didn't have to keep this a secret" she sighed.

"We have to, for Phoebe's sake. Don't worry. I'll put on an act for her. I'll make it up to you later. Promise" Cole replied.

"I like the sound of that" Prue flirted.

Then Prue and Cole went downstairs to see Phoebe.


	5. The game's up

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed but a special thanks to Barbas 'cos I'm her #1 fan. Sorry it's so long to update. My house computer had to be repaired and I was busy on my new fan fic-The Switch. Everyoe please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (even though I wish I did), I'm just borrowing them.

"Hey sweetie" exclaimed Phoebe as she snuggled up to her husband.

Prue glared at her. Cole was Prue's man now, not Phoebe's. But it was all right, -for the time being anyway. Over Phoebe's left shoulder, Cole smiled apologetically. He mouthed 'I love you' to her, but Phoebe saw.

"You can say it out aloud you know. You don't have to mouth it to your wife!"

Prue scowled to herself. She didn't want anybody to have her boyfriend's attention apart from Prue herself. But Cole was only putting on an act for Phoebe, so she had nothing to worry about. She couldn't wait for her playful session with Cole later on.

Then she had to look away as Phoebe kissed Cole square on the lips and wrapped her arms around him. It was too horrible to even _think _about it. Prue wondered about how long herself and Cole would have to keep this act up for. It had only been half an hour, but she was getting sick by the minute.

"Honey, are you doing anything later? Maybe we could catch a film and have a bite to eat? What do you say?" Phoebe questioned her husband.

Cole glanced over at Prue, who smiled grimly at him and shook her head.

"Sorry Phoebe, I've already got plans, plans that I can't and I don't want to get out of" he replied.

Phoebe's face fell, like a loadful of bricks. Her brown eyes went all sad.

"So you're saying that you'd rather do some _plans _then come out with your _wife_!" she spat out.

"No Phoebe, it's not like that" he said.

"Just forget it Cole, I don't want to hear it. I'm going to work. And DON'T follow me! I'm not coming home 'til late, so DON'T wait up for me!" and with that she stormed out of the Halliwell house.

Cole stared after her, sighed, and turned back to Prue, smiling.

"Now we've got that sorted..." he smiled, and pulled Prue close to him. Prue giggled like a little girl. She _loved_ being in love.

They fell on the couch, kissing, arms twined round each other's necks. They were laid there for 2 hours, Cole stroking Prue's shoulder gently and whispering in her ear and nibbling her earlobe. Then they began kissing again.

Meanwhile, Piper, who was at P3, had left something back in the house, went over to her head chef.

"I'll be gone for about half an hour. You're in charge" she told him.

The chef nodded, and with that Piper swept out of the room to her car.

Piper pulled up in the drive ten minutes later and quietly opened the door, and walked into the living room only to see...

"**OH MY GOD!!!" **shrieked Piper. "**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!"**

Prue and Cole immediately sprang apart, panic spread on their faces. Prue looked at Piper.

"I...we...don't tell Phoebe...please...don't get 't help..." stammered Prue.

Cole looked flabbergasted. "We...didn't...don't tell Phoebe...didn't mean it...accident..." he stuttered.

"YES I'M GOING TO GET MAD! WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING? NO, DON'T ANSWER THAT! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO TELL PHOEBE! I'M NOT GOING TO LIE TO HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DOING THIS TO HER! SOME SISTER AND BOY-FRIEND YOU TWO ARE!!!"

And with that Piper stormed out empty-handed. Cole turned to Prue. He took her hands and clasped them to his chest.

"Well, this is it. The game's over. Piper will tell Phoebe and she'll kick me out, which means I'll hardly be able to see you. But, whatever happens, I'll always love you" he said. **(Author's note: I bit dramatic I know)**

Prue kissed him. "I'll always love you too Cole"...


End file.
